


Making Room for Two

by charleybradburies



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Aggression, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Dom/sub, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Kitchen Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#93): Elena/Katherine: Opposites<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #27: Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



Elena and Katherine are never quite as starkly opposite as when they’re having sex (as Katherine would say, fucking like spayed rabbits.)

Sure, among five million other things there was also the fact that Katherine was beyond fine with murder, but even that didn’t hold a candle to just how aggressive she could be. 

Elena, though, as desperate as she sometimes gets, can often be everything but aggressive, which is why she’s the one of them bent helplessly over her kitchen counter, sweat and more dripping down her shaking legs, and Katherine’s massive strap-on pounding into her, harsh and fast.


End file.
